


Growing Up

by NoirAngel011



Series: Living My Dream [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Childhood, F/F, F/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: All of Blackwell's students have grown up and now they live their lives in separate parts of the countries. Takes place in the year 2030. Everyone alive at the start of LIS 1 is alive here. So Rachel, William, and Damon are dead here. These are just the descriptions of the everyone's kids and telling what they did after Blackwell. This is the first part of the series, the rest will be actual stories.





	Growing Up

Max works for a large photography company in Seattle, where she lives with Chloe and her three kids. Chloe works fixing cars at a local repair shop. Max went to college at University of Washington while Chloe got a GED and attended Walden University online. Max and Chloe got married and Max took Chloe’s last name. Max and Chloe wanted to have kids, so Warren offered to be a sperm donor. Max had a son with Warren. Chloe had a daughter with him. Then Max had another daughter with him. They have three dogs, Katie a Pomeranian, Vicky a golden retriever/English shepherd, and Julie a boxer/rottweiler/husky.

 

Warren and Brooke both went Yale. Warren is now a chemist while Brooke works for Google. They moved to San Francisco after college, but have a summer house in Birch beach, only thirty minutes from Seattle. They now have a daughter.

 

Victoria and Nathan got together at the end of high school. Victoria went to The American Beauty College School of Cosmetology and Barbering to become a cosmetologist. She also took over running her parents gallery with Nathan. Nathan went to the Art Institute of California and works with Victoria in their gallery in Seattle. Victoria works at a luxury salon where she does nails on Tuesday and Thursdays and in the galley on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. They had two kids and live in Seattle. 

 

Mikey went to college at Stanford. He works as an engineer for Microsoft, producing computers. Steph went to California State University and works asa crime statistics analyst for the federal government. They live in Manhattan, New York and have one daughter.

 

Dana went to Kean University and now works at Southern Nevada university as a cheer coach. Zach works as a hotel manager in downtown Las Vegas and got a degree in marketing online at Capella University. They live in Las Vegas with their daughter and son.

 

Kate went to school for photography with Evan after Blackwell. They both attended Memphis College of Art. After college, they moved back to Oregon and live in Portland. Kate works as a Curator at Portland Art Museum as well as being a pastor on Sundays at Pearl Church in Portland. Evan works at Lifetouch and travels all over the state. They have one daughter.

 

Names of the children and their ages. (Only listed first and middle names)

 

Pricefield (Max and Chloe)-

William Nate- 11 (Max’s son)

Rachel Victoria- 9 (Chloe’ daughter)

Samantha Alyssa- 5 (Max’s daughter)

 

Wrooke (Brooke and Warren)-

Juliet Stella- 8

 

Matoria (Nathan and Victoria)- 

Sean Kaden- 12

Elizabeth Marie Annalia- 9

 

Mikph (Mikey and Steph)-

Amber Lyla- 7

 

Dach (Dana and Zach)

Hayden Josh- 8

Hadley Rebecca- 6

 

Katan (Kate and Evan)-

Brooklyn Amelia- 4

  
  
  


The Kids and Their Personalities

  
  


William Nate Price- He was born on May 7th, 2019. He is 11 years old. He is in sixth grade. He has dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. His favorite color is red and his favorite animals are jaguars and ravens. He's interested in photography, just like his mom. Has lots of friends and is generally very kind and friendly. He is very protective of his little sisters and always looks out for them. 

 

Rachel Victoria Price- She was born on July 19th, 2021. She is nine years old. She is in the fourth grade and skipped kindergarten. She had long blonde hair and often gets her mom to dye it with streaks of rainbow colors, most of the time it being pink. Her eyes are a hazel-blue. Her favorite color is pink and her favorite animal is a seal. She sticks by Chloe’s side whenever she can, always sitting in the garage with Chloe watching her work with Rachel does her homework. She does very well in school and is extremely smart. She's quiet and bookwormish but is very popular and has lots of friends. She loves art and can almost always be seen with a sketchbook and a pencil. She is in competitive gymnastics as well as takes after school art classes.

 

Samantha Alyssa Price- Samantha, otherwise known as Sammy or Sam, was born on October 23, 2025. She is five years old and is the baby of the family. Her hair is a light brown and her eyes are a light blue. Her favorite color is purple and her favorite animal is a lion. She just started kindergarten. Samantha is very sporty despite being so young. She is a soccer player and is almost always playing outside. She loves her older sister and plays with her more than she plays with William. She has a few friends from school but everyone likes her.

 

Juliet Stella Graham- She was born on February 12th, 2022. She is eight years old and is in second grade. Her favorite animal is a cat and her favorite color is teal. She had dark brown hair and light green eyes. She is interested in science and often goes with her dad to his lab in the summer. She has never mad a B in her life and is in the GT program at her school.

 

Sean Kayden Prescott- He is extremely spoiled just like his sister. He was born on November 6th, 2018. He is twelve years old and is in sixth grade. His favorite color is blue and his favorite animal is a cheetah. He has light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and always dresses the best in his class. He isn’t very smart, but who needs to be a genius when you have money (Or more accurately your parents have money) He never gets along with Elizabeth Marie and they are almost always fighting.

  
  


Elizabeth Marie Annalie Prescott- She was born on January 18th, 2021. She is nine years old and is in the third grade. Unlike her brother, she is very smart and is also extremely kind to everyone. Her favorite color is rainbow and her favorite animals are puppies. She has long curly golden blonde hair and deep blue eyes and most always is wearing her princess tiara (Just because she’s nice doesn’t mean that she isn’t entitled) She has a lot of friends and is in competitive cheer as well as volleyball. She loves to paint her nails and have sleepovers with all her friends. She likes to go to the skating rink downtown on friday nights with her friends, under the supervision of their older siblings of course.

 

Amber Lyla North- She was born on June 11th, 2023. She is seven years old and is in the second grade. She has short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her favorite color is lime green and her favorite animals are dolphins. She doesn't have any real friends and prefers to stay in her room playing with her stuffed animals. She loves playing dress up and likes video games.

 

Hayden Josh Riggins- He is eight years old and was born on August 3rd, 2022. He is in the third grade and is one of the most popular kid at school He loves his siser though she doesn't like how overprotective he is. His favorite color is orange and his favorite animal is a penguin. He had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. He is very into sports and plays basketball, football, and soccer.  He excels in school and has a lot of friends.

 

Hadley Rebecca Riggins- She is six years old and was born on May 16th, 2024. She is in the first grade and her favorite color is hot pink with her favorite animal are cats. She has long curly light blonde hair and warm brown eyes. She is a ballet dancer and has a few good friends at school She isn't the brightest but she passes all her classes. She likes to annoy Hayden to no end but she still loves him.

 

Brooklyn Amelia Harris- She was born on September 23rd, 2026 and is four years old. She stays at daycare most days while her parents work. Her favorite color is lavender and her favorite animal is birds. She has light blonde hair with brown highlights and has light blue eyes. She has only one good friend and likes to trial behind her father when he is home, going with him to photo shoots whenever she can. She likes to dress up and play dolls and stays in her room a lot, preferring not to go outside. She likes to cook with her mom on the weekends.


End file.
